A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g., including part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned.
Manufacturing devices, such as semiconductor devices, typically involves processing a substrate (e.g., a semiconductor wafer) using a number of fabrication processes to form various features and often multiple layers of the devices. Such layers and/or features are typically manufactured and processed using, e.g., deposition, lithography, etch, chemical-mechanical polishing, and ion implantation. Multiple devices may be fabricated on a plurality of dies on a substrate and then separated into individual devices. This device manufacturing process may be considered a patterning process. A patterning process involves a pattern transfer step, such as optical and/or nanoimprint lithography using a lithographic apparatus, to provide a pattern on a substrate and typically, but optionally, involves one or more related pattern processing steps, such as resist development by a development apparatus, baking of the substrate using a bake tool, etching the pattern by an etch apparatus, etc. Further, one or more metrology processes are involved in the patterning process.
Metrology processes are used at various steps during a patterning process to monitor and/or control the process. For example, metrology processes are used to measure one or more characteristics of a substrate, such as a relative location (e.g., registration, overlay, alignment, etc.) or dimension (e.g., line width, critical dimension (CD), thickness, etc.) of features formed on the substrate during the patterning process, such that, for example, the performance of the patterning process can be determined from the one or more characteristics. If the one or more characteristics are unacceptable (e.g., out of a predetermined range for the characteristic(s)), one or more variables of the patterning process may be designed or altered, e.g., based on the measurements of the one or more characteristics, such that substrates manufactured by the patterning process have an acceptable characteristic(s).
With the advancement of lithography and other patterning process technologies, the dimensions of functional elements have continually been reduced while the amount of the functional elements, such as transistors, per device has been steadily increased over decades. In the meanwhile, the requirement of accuracy in terms of overlay, critical dimension (CD), etc. has become more and more stringent. Error, such as error in overlay, error in CD, etc., will inevitably be produced in the patterning process. For example, imaging error may be produced from optical aberration, patterning device heating, patterning device error, and/or substrate heating and can be characterized in terms of, e.g., overlay, CD, etc. Additionally or alternatively, error may be introduced in other parts of the patterning process, such as in etch, development, bake, etc. and similarly can be characterized in terms of, e.g., overlay, CD, etc. The error may cause a problem in terms of the functioning of the device, including failure of the device to function or one or more electrical problems of the functioning device. Accordingly, it is desirable to be able to characterize one or more of these errors and take steps to design, modify, control, etc. a patterning process to reduce or minimize one or more of these errors
Various tools are available for performing metrology processes, including various forms of scatterometer. These devices direct a beam of radiation onto a metrology target and measure one or more properties of the scattered radiation—e.g., intensity at a single angle of reflection, or over a range of angles of reflection, as a function of wavelength; intensity at one or more wavelengths as a function of reflected angle; or polarization as a function of reflected angle—to obtain a “spectrum” from which a property of interest of the target can be determined. Determination of the property of interest may be performed by various techniques: e.g., reconstruction of the metrology target by iterative approaches implemented using rigorous coupled wave analysis or finite element methods; library searches; and principal component analysis.